Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely
by LugiasPal
Summary: this is song like fic about pan and trunks fealings, R&R, but latter it is becoming more of a story some what, and now i have wrote the last chapter,and plese don't have a heart attck wean you read the last chapter, cuse i don't want pay any hospital bils
1. show me the meaning

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely  
  
"This is a song fiction about pan and Trunks and I also don' own them or the song, please R&R".  
  
It was not a normal day for Trunks, he and his girlfriend Marron who is really not, had a fight and broke up because he was falling for Pan. So know he is in his room crying and is wondering what Pan is up to.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Trunks I know you are cheating on me you dirty basted". As marron had his arms crossed.  
  
"Marron you are the problem', as trunks turned around.  
  
"What do you me" as she got made.  
  
"I only went with you so you would leave me alone but in never happened", looking at her face with a scowl.  
  
"What are you saying trunks", as she got all huffy.  
  
"I don't like you and I have never had or will ever in life times past". He got up and told hear to leave.  
  
In Trunks pov  
  
'Man she only wanted me for my money', know I feel guilty what I did to pan and it thing I should call hear.  
  
End pov  
  
He kept looking at the ceiling with out trying not to cry about it, he never really cared for Marron at all. The reason why he only went out with her because she was bugging him to much, and Pan was so mad at him and told him she dose not care for him anymore.  
  
Trunks pov  
  
Man how could I have been so dumb I really loved pan and all of this happened, my sister Bra is pissed off at me. Then my mom goes off on me and not to mention Gohan. But the only thing in my mind is pan.  
  
End of pov  
  
I called her after I broke up with Marron but she would not listen to me. I go ask for answer from my father but he was no help. He told me that women are no help and are a pain in the ass. So right know I would cry my self to sleep and dream of what a world would be like with no pain and suffering.  
  
After calling her, he fell asleep, he had a dream with pan and him having fun along time ago and after awhile he saw a vision of her saying sorry but he new it was not real. So he kept dreaming.  
  
As he dreams a special gust from down stairs came.  
  
"Hey Bulma is Trunks Hear", as Pan was nervous.  
  
"Yah he is in his room dear do you want me to send him a message saying you are coming", as Bulma was heading to the phone.  
  
"No thanks I will just go and surprise him" as she was heading to the stairs. "Thanks Bulma".  
  
"Your welcome", she said.  
  
Pans Pov  
  
Man I feel bad what I did as she was heading to his room.  
  
She paused a moment to hear some thing from her heart  
  
Wait my heart is telling me something, its telling me to tell the truth. I and going to confess that I am sorry and I love him more then ever.  
  
She got to the front of his door.  
  
End of pov  
  
Trunks was still sleeping and was crying at the same time.  
  
,  
  
Out side of his door pan is turning the knob quietly, she walked in and Trunks was still asleep. She tipped toe over to him. As she got their she bent down and kissed Trunks on the lips.  
  
Trunks suddenly woke up from his dream and stared at her. She pulled away from his lips and was staring also.  
  
"Trunks I came her to say I am sorry and also something else". As she sat on his bed with him.  
  
"What is it Panny" he said in a soft voice.  
  
"Came to say that I love you and I want you to be in my life", she started to cry.  
  
"Pan I love you to, I loved you since the day you wear born", as he came and kissed her on the lips again. This time the kiss was tender and passionate.  
  
After the pulled away the hugged each other and they both cried to sleep.  
  
As the feel asleep trunks whispered aishitaru in hear ear. (Meaning I love you in Japanese)  
  
After that the radio automatically turned on and started to play a song as they wear asleep.  
  
_Show me the meaning of being lonely So many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breathe Walk with me, and maybe Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
Chorus: Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze upon me Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love) There's no control Are you with me now? Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
Chorus  
  
There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart, body, and soul How can it be? You're asking me To feel the things you never show  
  
You are missing in my heart Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
Chorus  
  
"Well that was the end unless if you want me to continue the story, I thought I was okay but any way read and review. And sorry for spelling mistakes, I am not that really smart wean it comes to writing stuff, I only write stuff because I was in my head all day"._


	2. Singing Contest

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely2  
  
"thanks for the reviews, they are the best I ever had since I have joined this site. So I decide to start another chapter", this time I am using the song bye,bye,bye.  
  
Singing Contests  
  
Next morning Pan got up and she saw Trunks on the other side resting. Man he sleeps like a little baby when he sleeps though Pan. "But its Cute", she said out load.  
  
"What cute", Trunks said with a smile on His face, as he sat up on his bed.  
  
"uh I was just talking to myself", after that she got up and kissed him on the cheek and pulled away. Boy was her face red.  
  
"oh would like to do some thing today Pan", as he got up from his bed.  
  
"I know lets spar if your up to it", as she got up and left the door.  
  
"that sounds good pan, so wear are you going know".  
  
"I am going to help you mom and sister with break fest". As she headed out the door.  
  
Trunks pov  
  
Man she is so cute wean she wakes up, my dad was wrong about some stuff, but why can't he under stand some stuff. Then again who cares. So he want to get a shower  
  
End pov  
  
Pan walked down the steps and ran into her best friend Bra.  
  
"hey Pan I did not know you wear hear", bra said  
  
"oh and" she said blushing.  
  
"know I see, are you and my brother an item or something.  
  
"what are you talking about bra, okay we are", as she was heading to the kitcean.  
  
"oh I see" bra said giggleing as she followed.  
  
"What's so funny girls" bulma said as the girls walk in.  
  
"oh nothing", they both said.  
  
The three cooked breakfast and got the table sat out like a buffet (a/n I would not blame them cuse of the way vegeta eats same way with Trunks. Vageta came down stairs he saw pan.  
  
"what is kakkarots brat brats doing hear", as he yelled.  
  
"vegeta don't be rude we have company hear" she yelled at her husband.  
  
Trunks came downstairs nice and clean and ready for breakfast and then sparing with Pan.  
  
"morning trunks", his mom called.  
  
"morning mom", he said sitting down.  
  
Well the rest of them had their breakfast and trunks and pan spared for awhile, but Marron was planning something to get trunks back,(a/n like that will ever happen). She heard of a singing contest.  
  
After Pan and Trunks wear done they went to the mall, the, saw a sign saying a there is a singing contest. "hey trunks lets enter" she said. "okay" he said. They both saw marron come up signing up.  
  
"So trunks are you hear with that little who, hey you wanna do something" she said getting near trunks.  
  
"marron Leave us alone and I do not like you, you skank, he said.  
  
And pan just laughed. But later on trunks was so made he found what song to sing for the contest.  
  
At the contest  
  
"Hey every one are you ready to party" said the anouser.  
  
The crowd went wild  
  
Okay the first one was marron and she sang hit me baby one more time.  
  
Latter trunks came on stage as the music started to play and he started to sing  
  
I'm doing this tonight  
  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
  
I know this can't be right  
  
Hey baby come one  
  
I loved you endlessly  
  
When you weren't there for me  
  
So now it's time to leave  
  
And make it alone  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
  
I don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
Don't really wanna make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
  
Just hit me with the truth  
  
And girl you're more than welcome to  
  
So give me one good reason  
  
Baby come one  
  
I lived for you and me  
  
And now I've really come to see  
  
That life would be much better  
  
Once you're gone  
  
I know that I can't take no more  
  
It ain't no lie  
  
I wanna see you out that door  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
  
I don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
You may hate me  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
  
I don't really wanna make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
  
I'm giving up I know for sure  
  
I don't wanna be the reason  
  
For your love no more  
  
I'm checking out  
  
I'm signing off  
  
I don't wanna be the loser  
  
And I've had enough  
  
I don't wanna be your fool  
  
In this game for two  
  
So I'm leaving you behind  
  
I don't really wanna make it tough  
  
But I've had enough  
  
And it ain't no lie  
  
Baby  
  
I don't wanna be a fool for you  
  
Just another player in your game for two  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
  
I don't really wanna make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy  
  
But it ain't no lie  
  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
  
I don't really wanna make it tough  
  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
  
Might sound crazy  
  
But it ain't no lie ...  
  
Bye, bye, bye  
  
( well what do you think sorry if it sounds bad buts should I continue) 


	3. Judging,Voting, and Bombs

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely  
  
"Hey people thanks for the reviews and I will remember to use spell cheek this time. I was asked a question in the reviews about trunks and pan. I believe they do because I went to www.lelola.net and I cheeked up on that and pans bio had trunks for husband but had a question mark beside, but who knows.  
  
Judging, vote, and bombs  
  
After Trunks was done the whole crowd went wild after they herd him. Pan Came up on stage and hugged him after she heard his beautiful voice.  
  
"Trunks you wear amazing", as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
As the crowd saw that they did that aw thing. But not Marron, she was setting up a trap on the stage. To get Pan away. Well the crowed died down, Trunks and Pan took a set wean a bomb like explode in front of them. After that pan got so mad. Even the crowed was panicking.  
  
"Trunks what is happing" as pan clinged on to him.  
  
"I don't know but I know who did this", as he was walking over to Marron with a smirk on her face.  
  
"So you decide to crawl back to me Trunks" as she flicked her mini skirt.  
  
"Marron you dirty whore I knew it was you who did this, why cant you face the fact I never liked you". He said in the vegeta style.  
  
Pan came over with an angry face and she also had the police with hear. "Officer there is the one that sat the traps on the stage", as she pointed her finger at Marron.  
  
"What did I do", as Marron said.  
  
"Well little missy we saw it all on tape in the matter of fact". As the cop was eating his donut.  
  
"And know they have phoned you parents", said trunks.  
  
The other cop got his hand cuffs out and let's just says they gave Marron some new bracelets. Then they hulled her of to the police station wear her parents are at.  
  
After that they went back to the contest to finish it up. Then the announcer speaks  
  
"Well after that happen let's continue the contest", he shouted out with the screaming crowed.  
  
Latter Bra came to the mall to meet up with her brother and best friend.  
  
"Hey Bro, Hey Pan how is it going", she said with a happy cheer.  
  
"Shhh" the both told pan.  
  
"They are jugging the contest", pan whispered.  
  
"Well after the votes have been tallied up and we are going to announce the winner of this years contest", at the announcer got the envelope. "Okay drum roll please". The drum rolled. "And the winner is Trunks Briefs", he yelled out.  
  
"Trunks you did as pan ran to him", Trunks kissed her and said "and it was you that made me win.  
  
"Alright brother you did it", his sister told him.  
  
They gave him a trophy and, latter on they went to dinner with the prize money the got.  
  
"Well sorry that was so short. But know I am going to turn this fic in to a pg-13 cuse of the language, well sayonara for till I write another one and so. 


	4. Record Deal

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely  
  
"Hey People sorry about the errors, see I was so mad at my dad and I kind of typed to fast and well sorry, but if there is some mistakes you can blame my computer, because it was made in 1997 and really it has a crappy word pross and stuff. I even tried doing the big bang attack on yesterday; to all that was just a joke well enjoy the next chapter".  
  
Record deal  
  
Last time our friends Pan, Trunks, and Bra went to dinner.  
  
The waiter came by the table to take the orders. "So what are you all having to day" he said getting his note pad out. Bra went first "I would like to have the chicken salad with ceser dressing with that". Then it was Pans turn, "I would like to have the BLT with extra bacon. "I guess I will have the same as Pan", Trunks said smiling at Pan.  
  
Pan had a little blush on her face "thanks Trunks". She said.  
  
Later on they wear done with their meal and went to capsule corp. wear they would get some good news. But before they get their briefs get the visit from the record guy.  
  
"Well Mr., and Mrs. Briefs since you son did so grate at the contest we want to set a rescored deal with him". He said  
  
"And why is that so", said vegeta in a rude way.  
  
"Vegeta be nice", "wow that is cool but what would trunks think of it", she said.  
  
"I don't know till he comes" the record person said.  
  
As they wear talking on trunks opened the door and saw his folks and a strange person.  
  
"Trunks who is that", pan asked.  
  
As you know you can hear Bra screaming, "wow he is the famous record producer who made one of my friends at school a star", "and he is Troy Baxter". She kept going on till he mother told her to settle down.  
  
"Bra settles down, we have company", Bulma told hear daughter.  
  
"Yes mom".  
  
"Trunks this man hears wants to give you a record deal because of the contest you won". His mother said with proud.  
  
"Oh and why" he asked.  
  
"Trunks don't get nervous", as pan to his hand and held it.  
  
Tony came up and introduces him self and so. "Well Trunks since you won the contest and the crowed loved you voice, we decide to give you a record deal, and so do you except it.  
  
"Shur I expet it", as trunks picked up pan and did a dance.  
  
"Trunks be careful", said pan  
  
Well as the night went on Tony left and the rest wear talking about Marron being in jail and so.  
  
"Well Trunks I haft to go home", Said pan as she was going to head out the door.  
  
"Wait let me take you home", as he grabbed her hand and they flew off.  
  
"Well sorry if it was another short chapter but I have something's going on today well I hope you enjoyed and sorry if there is some tiny mistakes, well see yah later , question is this story getting crapy 


	5. The End

Show Meaning of Being Lonely  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Well since this story has not gone well I will make this the last chapter and make it a year later, enjoy.  
  
Well it has been a year since Trunks became a singer and Pan who helped him. Trunks asked her hand in marriage and she accepted. After that nine months passed and Pan Gave birth to ten Babies at once (um I don't know the name for a set of ten babies sorry). Boy wear the surprised that Pan was with ten Kids in hear pregnancy, but the funny this is that they wear all girls. So Trunks had to put up with Ten Little girls. (A/n I hope that the ten girls don't become shopholics like their aunt Bra, Ha- ha).  
  
Marron on the other hand got tired of them, so she was depressed for awhile till Uub went out with her. The two never spilt after that.  
  
At the briefs house  
  
There is a gathering for the ten babies. But vegeta was kind of upset that their was no boys but he accepted them. Pan came downstairs with Trunks.  
  
"Hey trunks" goten came over to his friend.  
  
"Wuts up", trunks said.  
  
"Well I just can't believe there are ten baby girls". He slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"On the other hand Chi-chi and Goku wear playing with them.  
  
"Goku she looks just like you" as she held one of the in her arms.  
  
"Hey I guess she dose" Goku said picking up a different one that looked like vegeta.  
  
"Hey vegeta come her" Goku said.  
  
"What", he said.  
  
"She looks just like you" Goku said giving the little girl to him.  
  
"I guess she dose", said vegeta.  
  
Later every one arrived and the did stuff and trunks sang his kids a lullaby  
  
Later that night  
  
As the kids wear a sleep, Pan and Trunks wear on the porch talking about all of the stuff that happened and wear planning a future for their kids.  
  
The End  
  
"Well the end and I was wondering if I should make a sequel that takes ten years later". Please R&R. 


End file.
